I can help you
by angelpal4231
Summary: When the girl Maka attempts suicide, it is interfered by a student from her school named Soul. He says he could help her, he could change her, but Maka isn't sure, he was a normal and popular high schooler while she was a lonely hermit. Follow the journey of a promise that started on that rainy day when a girl was attempting to jump. In this story it is shown, love is truly blind.
1. Prolouge

Maka felt another rock land on the floor, she felt the vibrations, the feeling of something there. She had learned his skill when she had begun being bullied, bullied at school, at her condo place, pretty much everywhere. She had learned, learned this skill to know when someone was there so she could avoid it. The voice said something, "Pick it up, Maka." It said, "Please don't make me, I'm already carrying so much rocks!" Maka begged, "Do it!" The voice said again, "Why?"Maka whimpered, the voice suddenly grew cold and angry, "MAKA..." It growled, "Do this for your family..."

Maka smirked as she walked along the pebble path, the voice seemed to come from every directions but it didn't scare her, "My mom died in a car crash and my papa abused me and hates me." Maka felt a tear fall but she quickly covered it up by claiming something got into her eye. "Do it for your friends!" The voice screamed sounding very annoyed. The loud scream caused Maka to stumble and drop a stone, she found herself spinning around and around and when her dizziness died she was back at the beginning. Instead of walking on, she sat down and dropped the rocks, "I don't have friends, the closest I have to those are the girls and boys who bully me."

"Do it so... I'll kill them, I'll protect you from your dad, from the bullies, I'll kill them all." This time Maka slightly let out a smile, "Don't kill them, just make sure they never hurt me again." She whispered, she grabbed the stones, all of them, and placed them in her palm. "Lets do this."

Maka walked along the path, each step took more effort, she had been walking for what? An hour now? You never seem to know the exact time down here. She continued walking while the voice let out shrill giggles and chanting, "Kill, Hurt, long gone, Kill, Hurt, long gone." Maka shuddered at the voice (whom she assumed was a young teenager with a squeaky voice) and the slow jazz music in the background. "Are we there yet?" Maka asked, the voice stopped, the music ended, the pathway was quiet. "No... We'll never reach there." It whispered in a voice so quiet you could barely hear it, Maka screamed in anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL NEVER REACH THERE!" The voice let out a quiet laugh, it gradually got louder and louder until it cover every other noise, the voice came from every direction like usual, but it scared Maka this time. "Then does this mean were stuck here?!" Maka yelled in both anger and fear, "Yup,"

"They'll find me, I'm sure, and YOU'LL be arrested!" Maka yelled as she dropped the rocks on purpose hoping that it would bring her back to the start, it didn't. "No one can hear you scream, I'm the only one who cares about you Maka, no one will even know your missing, let alone care." Maka screamed, "STOP IT!" she began racing towards the light at the end of the room. It was slowly getting fainter, the blinding light was no longer blinding but a dim and dull light, as she continued to run she noticed that she was not moving, well, sure she was running but she seemed to not be going anywhere. "Stop it, let me out!" She shriek, her loud scream tore the air around her but the voice was not intimidated. "I'm your only friend," It whispered, "I'm your only friend." It's voice got louder and she began running faster than ever as the light faded into framints of nothing. She turned around, the light was gone, she could not run... "Then I'll fight..." She whispered in a raspy voice, she felt tears run down her face and she clenched her teeth, she brought her hands into the air and howled, "I'm not afraid of you," she felt a tremble in her voice but hoped the voice didn't hear it.

"You will be afraid of me, Maka..." It got closer, she felt a hand under her chin but could only see a cartoon light mouth with sharp teeth and piercing red eyes, she flinched at its cold touch, the voices smile grew larger and blood began dripping from its mouth, "Maka, I can tell you something..." It said in a low, sharp voice, a whisper that was cold and heartless, she felt its breath in her ear, then it whispered something that chilled her to the bone, "You are afraid of me..."


	2. A start to school and a note

Maka woke up screaming, at least, she thought she did. Her father heard her and raced upstairs, not in the way Maka would have liked him to, no, he ran up in anger. "You little bitch! Stop screaming for fucking sake!" Makas dad shouted as he slapped her, grabbing one pigtail, he dragged the bruised Maka onto the floor and kicked her to get her to stand up. She groaned as she stood up to see her dad, he was having abother hangover, Maka swore that he could not go one day without getting drunk. They were poor and her dad was often go to nightclubs so Maka went to work at a cafe called 'Deathbucks' and received the money she used to support her fathers drinking and partying leaving Maka with a few dollars to use on food. Anyway, Maka could smell the alcohol in his breath as he leaned in and slapped her again, "Maka, go make breakfast you worthless peice of shit!" He kicked her on the ankle and walked away. Maka sighed in slight relief and in anger and sadness, such a simple action like sighing could contain such emotion, such hatred, such fear, such anger. Maka walked to the kitchen, she silently hobbled across the wooden floor and into the kitchen.

"Goodbye Papa," Maka whispered, he grunted in reply, barely conscious. The food Maka had prepared had gone uneaten and wasted. Maka slide out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, she walked down the empty hallway and down the stairs, afraid that her papas friend, or the owner of the apartment building, would spot her, after all, they both liked to take pleasure in hitting and abusing her. The moment Maka walked out of the apartment building she felt rain. Hard, cold, almost painful rain. It hit her like a she was just another target they were aiming for, to cover it with holes the darts they threw would puncture. As she walked down the quiet street she had noticed many other students running to get to school, it was quite late already, but Maka couldn't care less. She was hurt, lonely, empty, no matter where she went, she perhaps felt even better alone than with others. Maka was lost in her thoughts for awhile, she hadn't even noticed that she had reached the school and had reached the stairs. Maka glanced at her watch, 8:49, it read, Maka smiled a little, she had no idea just how fast you could walk, wait no, scratch that, limp, to a place.

Maka's day had been boring, normal, average. But then again normal to her was being beat up every now and then, so judging by Maka's normal, the day was normal. At least, it had been until period 3. In period three, after being pushed around for awhile, nothing out of the ordinary, in period 3, there seemed to be some sort of trance over the class. Their were bouts of laughter quite often, on the right, to the left, and the occasional glance at her. You know, pretty normal. Until Maka spotted a piece of paper being passed around, pretty abnormal right? Maka waited for her turn to see the paper, half her mind was praying she did, the other half laughed at her and said, 'you wish!' "Mister Evans," Maka was jerked out of thoughts when she heard the teacher call a name, it was a pretty average jerk, average bully, you know, but with white hair and red eyes who responded. "Yeah?" He replied coolly, Maka was surprised at just how, calm he sounded. "Sir, may I read that slip of paper?" The teacher asked, "Sure, you won't like it though," The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the aisle of the classroom smirking, the room was silent at this point. The boy gave the teacher the paper and smirked, the teacher frowned and crumpled it up, placing it on his desk. "Community service for you, my pupil, 10th strike doing something quite rude. I want you to work as a NURSE at the hospital near the school," The boy shrugged, "Fine."

After class Maka got up quietly and silently grabbed the paper from the teachers desk and began reading, she quickly found herself tearing up and letting out a quiet sniffles,

Hey isn't that stupid girl wearing a cape such a nerd?!

Totally, she's a bitch too, I can tell!

Shes ugly too, trash!

Such tiny-tits, little loser! XD

Maka wiped her tears, clenching her teeth she grabbed the paper and ripped it apart, tossing it into the garbage can. As she walked out of the classroom she attempted not to cry and went straight to her locker letting her hair cover her eyes, "Hey you bitch, you will always be small fry to the all great and powerful Blackstar! You sent my friend to community service and you can't just send a gods friend to community service, your going to pay for that!" Maka felt someone grip her shoulder tightly and scream, Maka whipped around in fear only to see a boy with blueish greenish hair looking right back at her.


	3. insert cool chapter name here Short!

**Shortest chapter ever... Also, had to change meh story a little cuz I say another story where Maka was about to jump... Yada Yada... And soul makes a promise there. :/, just in case ya know. Serious writers block here too ;-;**

Maka attempted to get free of the boys tight grip on her shoulder, she glared at him, turned around and hit him in the head with a book, "Maka-Chop!" She shouted, the boy slightly loosened his grip as he dodged her blow and Maka took this chance to escape, she wiggled out of his grip and ran away. Blackstar glared at her and was prepared to launch himself forward go and catch her and make her pay but Soul shook his head, "Don't do it, she's not worth it." Blackstar sighed, "Bro, you should let your god do what he wants but just because this is my servant begging me I won't." Soul muttered something that sounded like "I didn't beg," But Blackstar didn't catch it.

Maka stuffed her hands in her pockets, It was surprising just how fast rumors could spread or just plain notes. Walking down the hall was, once again, the usual torture. As she walked down the hall she was glad she only had a single period before school ended and that it was health (In which she did not have to bring much objects, textbooks, etc.). **_Bring! _**The end of school bell rang, she was glad it did, in fact, she was grateful to it because it rang. _Hah! Pathetic, your grateful to an object for doing such a simple task instead of a person or someone you could trust. _Maka was suddenly less grateful, still grateful, but less grateful, as a whole horde of little jerks come racing down the hall while carrying huge backpacks full of papers and other things. Maka was elbowed a few times, kicked a few more, and pushed a few times in the crowd of people.

Maka had managed to get out of the horde of people with only a few scratches and bruises, she was sort of glad that they had done that, at least it was better than... Maka sighed, never mind, than she laughed, once again laughing at herself.


	4. 30 pills

Maka walked up to her house, hesitant to open up the door in case her papa was there, she leaned closer to the door and put her ear to it, she heard nothing but a faint sound of running water. She waited two minutes, finally satisfied that no one was inside she twisted her key and pushed the door and landed with a thud, adding more pain to the already showing bruises. Maka smelt the immediate and strong scent of beer and wine. She spotted a dozen bottles littered across the already not so neat room, it was a shock to her that they didn't get lost in the wretched place! Maka groaned as she walked to her room, she swore you almost had to be a ninja to avoid the bottles. When Maka reached her room, she didn't know why but she began to cry, perhaps she thought if she cried than she could end the bullying, turn that son of a bitch Jack into someone who actually loved her instead of a person who uses people, change her father, perhaps even bring back her mother... Her face was red and puffy after almost an hour of crying, but she felt better, changed, if she could not watch her life get better she would have to take it into her own hands and do what would be good for her, for her family, for the world. She grabbed a bottle of pills used for her hallucinations after her father hit her head with a beer bottle, 30... 30 pills would end her life, she could end herself with just 30 small, insignificant, tiny pills. Insignificant, that's what she was, a waste of breath, a waste of life. But she would not die alone, she would feel bad if no one ever found her, yes, this time she would be the one causing others pain. A slow wicked smile began to form on her face, she began to laugh, falling to the floor in cold and empty laughter. She grabbed her phone, she sent Tshubaki, her old childhood friend, a message.

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I hope you enjoy your life, I just hope you remember me. I have enduranced enough, the pain of abuse, fake love, bullying! I'm glad you stayed with me along my journey up until they point where you could not and my parents divorced and my dad won the battle over custody for me, Tshubaki, I hope you find a good lover.

Maka was tempted to delete the message but sent it, who cares she would be dead by the time it was read. Maka grabbed a tall glass of water and gulped down all the pills.

Tshubaki had just charged her phone when she revived a message, she had been so excited for news from Maka it almost killed her, she rushed for the phone and opened it, her face turning from happiness to horror in a matter of seconds as she scrolled down the message. She gripped the phone harder, almost crushing it, "Yes, police, my friends about to suicide! I don't know where they are but you can trace this message right! Please answer! You'll try?! There is no try! Only yes and No! You calm down! Please...


	5. A little crush

**So I noticed this is one of my most popular fanfics so here's another chapter! ;)**

Maka woke up to a blinding light and a beeping noise, she had a crazy head-ache and she felt a horrible pain in her throat. She attempted to sit up and get out of the strange bed but as she got up she felt a abrupt pain in her head, "Ouch!" She muttered and laid down again. As she laid down she heard a loud thud and a angry punch and a "Why the fuck should I do it!" Maka wanted to go outside and Maka-Chop the crap out of whoever said, or should she say, screamed, that as it annoyed the hell out of her. Maka felt her eyes widen as a familiar boy with white hair appear, she let out a tiny gasp as she rememebered the boy from her class at school, she immediately sunk deeper into the bed and tightened her grip on a book.

The boy sat down lazily and had a orange shirt and a pair of jeans on as well as a file or two in his hand, Maka noticed how he immediately recognized her, "Hey tiny-tits, what the hell are you in here for?" Maka rolled her eyes and refused to talk, remembering the fresh memory of the note she found in the trash. "Oh, playing silent right now aren't you?" The boy put his feet on the table and Maka wanted to throw up, she? Playing silent? Bitch. Well, you know what they say, you meet one popular guy you've meet them all. "How about we start by saying out names, I'm Soul, and you are?"

Maka glanced to her left and glared, "Maka." She muttered quietly and reluctantly, Soul sighed, "And what the hell are you in here for?" Maka rolled her eyes, "Check your '_precious_' files, you just loved putting easily acessible important info on paper huh." Maka muttered quietly, half in anger, half in pain. He rolled his eyes and flipped open the files, "Yada yada, Maka Albarn..." He paused for a second, "So your the daughter of the infamous cheating whore who loves to date sluts!" Maka quietly giggled at this while Soul went back to reading again, "Date of birth... Yada yada.. Allergies... Yada... Cause of hospitalization... Overdose.." He looked up at Maka, "Don't tell me... You tried to suicide..." Maka rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't need another daughter of a bitch." Soul shook his head, "Ma-"

"Er... Soul! We have to replace you with someone we think might be better for... Such a sensitive topic." A nervous boy with pink hair tugged on his shirt, Soul sighed, "See ya... I guess." A boy with black hair and 3 white stripes walked in and I blushed just a teeny big. This was lord death's son! That cute other popular guy! He smiled warmly at me, "So Maka dear, tell me what is wrong?"

Soul glared jealously at the boy inside, Maka clearly liked him, the crazy symmetry obsessed boy! He slapped himself, he liked a fucking bookworm, a tiny-tited, small assed, lit- Soul slapped himself again, calling another girl names never seemed to work, he knew from experience, and yet you still do it, Soul sighed.


	6. Disclaimer

**Wow angel... does it really take that long to put up a disclaimer? I don't own Soul Eater and you probably knew that because this site has the word 'fan' and 'fiction' Plus, if I did own soul eater Soul and Kid would forever be in a love triangle with Maka, Patty would own a zoo, Liz would have a endless supply of makeup, Blackstar would a ready have surpassed god and been really OP as well as Tshubaki... Having a 'Tshubaki chop?' And as well as 20 billion crack shippings, so yeah, be glad I don't own soul eater XD**


	7. I have a ride

**Here is another short chapter for "I can help you" thank you for all the support on all my stories, I don't deserve such loyal fans! 3**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka watched the door hoping the white haired boy would walk in, she didn't understand why, let alone know why she did or felt anything. Was it because of the fact she felt like he was one of the people who have caused her pain, and she felt as if she had to, needed to, show him she would not stand for it and wanted to him the consequences of his actions. "Hello Maka dear," Maka heard a familiar voice ring out from beside her, she felt her heart begin to beat faster and she began to blush as she watched Kid give her a friendly smile, "Hi!"

"I just wanted to mention that Soul would not be taking care of you anymore, but I suppose you realized that because he has not shown up recently nor has he come to deliver any parcels or food." Maka felt herself feeling weird, she couldn't describe what she felt, disappointment? Sadness? Anger? She wasn't sure. "Oh and Maka dear," Maka immediately felt herself blushing, "Yes K- Kid?" She stumbled along quite pathetically according to herself, Kid let out a small smile, "Your free to leave the hospital as long as you be careful and have a ride and someone monitoring you." Maka's smile slowly faded and she thought about the last part, someone to pick her up? Her mother couldn't pick her up, she was still in... Princess Edlyn Island? And her papa... Was a whore and had sex with anyone! She thought for a minute while Kid looked at her with his beautiful golden eyes, "I have a ride." She whispered confidently.


	8. Why do I keep doing so much author notes

**Sorry guys ~, I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me to make my chapter longer, but, fun fact, the chapters i post are normally 400 words long. And that isn't that much, as you guys all love making clear, but for me it takes about 30 - 45 minutes to make a chapter with detail and editing (Although I really do miss some mistakes) and I start writing a chapter at about 11:00 pm. And I need sleep, I really do, plus, being in high school is hella hard -~-**


	9. It's him!

**So yeah, another chapter, in the afternoon! Big shocker XD. I just felt like I needed to show a little more love to my fans because every single on of you, even thoughs who are negative to my stories, help me with writing and motivate me. And just as Lillyrd sorta said, "Let's start writing, im gonna show these people what I can do!" Not exactly right, but i can't call ya bitches and say singing can I XD. Plus, have you even heard me singing? I swear people will pay me to get off stage... I think I found my next job... XD, btw, imma stalker. Kinda. I go see people's accounts to see it they favo'ed me as a author... I'm sorry! It's a habit! You guys can shoot me through the screen if you want! o3o**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka face-palmed, _idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _She thought to herself as she limped through the cities streets, her legs hurt like hell! Who knew her house was so further than she expected! _Maybe i could run..._ Maka thought but decided against it, her mind was already fuzzy and dizzy enough, her legs hurt, and she could barely see past her feet because of the fog, running would probably get her killed, but perhaps that wasn't a bad idea... _Wait! Stay alive for Kid! I love him... After all... Right? _Maka thought for a moment then sighed, _dream on girl! He'll never like a girl so ugly like you! _Maka let out a laugh, she sighed again only to hear a loud beep and Maka looked down at her watch, _shoot! I'm going to be late! "_Hey bitch!" Maka turned around and saw a girl glaring at her, Maka growled, "What the hell do you want?" The girl rolled her eye as she advanced on Maka causing Maka to slowly back up, two more girls appeared, "Ugh! Adiago! Do we have to deal with this piece of shit right now? I'm hungry!" Maka glanced around her looking for the quickest way of escape, she knew she could climb up the window frames, she's done it before when her mother was still around But her legs were killing her and her mind was still fuzzy. A sharp grip on her wrist caused her to flinch, the girls were looking at her, "Hey nerd!" The one who had not spoken yet said, "Do you have my money?" Maka tried not to say show any fear but her eyes gave her fear a passage to the outside, "N- No..." The girl raised a hand and slapped her, Maka flinched and fell to the floor, the world became a blur and the sla. Had not done much pain but only cause more dizziness and a even worse headache, she felt a tear fall but she held back the rest, she watched as the girls looked at her with twisted faces but she ignore their looks of hatred and got up.

Maka slowly stumbled, attempting to pass the girls when one of them jumpped in front of her, pushing her to the ground. Maka grinted her teeth to keep from showing pain and just got up again. "Pathetic bitch," One of the girls mumbled and pushed Maka down again, this time putting her foot on Maka's stomach and digging into it causing Maka to let out a small scream. It was painful, her father had often punched her stomach and claiming it was the most painful part to Maka, frankly, Maka couldn't care less. A loud motor noise caused the girls to jump and Maka to slightly lift her head to see who it was, it was Soul.


	10. Very short chapter with no title

**So I'm at my friends house and they're leaving me out so I guessed I would write another chapter T^T**

**~Angel Lied about not posting and Angels sad. T^T**

The girls squealed in excitment and ran up to Soul, "Oh my god Souly! I love you! Go with a date with me!" Soul ignored them and walked to Maka, holding his hand out offering Maka a hand. The girls watching looked at her in disgust and anger, "Her?" One of the girls muttered in undisguised hatred and anger, Maka slightly flinched. She glared at Soul and the girls walking away, clearly afraid of Soul hating them. Maka glared at him, she put a hand on the wall to push herself up stumbling as she attempted to walk, tripping at the last moment. "Whoa!" Soul called as he caught her, gently putting her on her feet, "Well it appears you can't walk." He said, carrying in his arms (bridal style) and bringing her to the motorcycle. "Hey!" Maka complained as Soul set her on the motorcycle seat, "What? Do you perfer to walk." Soul asked her, Maka thought for a moment, balancing the pros and cons. "Fine, drop me off at the blue house on Death street."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Soul questioned her as she slowly limped to the house, Maka shook her head, "Nah. It's fine, thanks," Maka shouted her thanks over the rumbling sound of the motorcycle as she disappeared into the blue house.

**Sorry! Really short 030**


	11. The red headed man

**Whew! Done MOST of my homework! I will post a chapter for 'Broken Soul' later ^^**

**~Angel is gonna do deviant art! ;3**

Soul had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the pavement and watched the cars zoom passed him, he had Maka on his mind and he really was worried about her, "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Who gets hurt?" A man with bright red hair said as he wobbled down to the bench he was siting on, Soul could tell that the man was drunk by the way he hiccuped and how his words were slurred, "Ah... This pretty girl named M- Rachel..." Soul was hesitant and almost let Maka's name slip, the man seemed to clearly have a hatred for people that stared with M and he narrowed his eyes but still had a smile, the man hiccuped again, "Is this M-Rachel sexy?" Soul almost recoiled at his words, "Who cares if a girl was cute or not, but Maka was kinda se- _Stop it Soul! "_Not really, she's smart, and awesome, she has beautiful green emerald eyes, and really cute legs..." Soul stopped himself from saying more. The man narrowed his eyes but remained with a smile, "Kay I'll see you sometime, oh and tell this M-Rachel she's a bitch!" Soul was left siting on the bench, shocked at the mans choice of words, "He did not just say that..." Soul got up, he spotted the man hobbling across the street, he looked like a zombie, a drunk zombie with red hair. Soul walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, anger shimmering in his eyes,_ no one calls my- wait, not my Maka, just Maka, a bitch! _The man turned around, "You agai-" Before the man could finish his sentence Soul punched him smack in the face.

**Sorry guys, little over dramatic? XD, shhh, I'm going to do the rest of my homework in the morning... Shhh!**

**~Angel is so fudging tired and angry at how I suck at making stamps!**


	12. Not even him

**Oh heeall no! I already have 32 followers on dis story? Holy shiz! Well dan, thank you all, you amazing wonderful people! You guys are the reason why I get really less sleep but still feel happy about it because I posted a new chapter, sure this story may not be the best one you've read, probably not even in your top 50th, but thank you all for taking the time to follow and/or favorite this story, thank you!**

**Also, I command you readers to read the story, "Matching scars" also from Soul eater, it is sooooooooooo good! It has 73,000 words or 23 chapters and I finished it all in one day because it was epic... Epicly awesomely amazing! Sorry for ranting o3o**

**~Angel has officially been branded as a baby for crying on the epilogue of "Matching scars"**

Soul was bloody and bruised when he had gotten home and every muscle of his body was sore. He didn't know what made him get all 'uncool' over a word but he felt the need to be angry, maybe because of the thought of how much Maka has been through or maybe because of how the man didn't even know Maka! He sighed, for a split second he thought about the man knowing Maka but that was impossible... Right?

Maka had been reading a book when he barged in, Spirit, her useless lump of a father. Spirit barged in angrily, "Maka!" He shouted, demanding to have her come down, she made no reply, hoping he would think she wasn't home, "You little bitch! Answer me!" Maka slowly crept downstairs, knowing he would hurt her even more if she didn't come down, besides, it was better to get this over with. Spirit was enraged, "Lisa hates me because I have a child already! You little motherfucker better have a good reason why you can have a boyfriend and I can't have a girlfriend!" Spirit sneered, Maka was shocked at his words, "Did kid tell you?" She whispered quietly, almost undetectable, "And look what your stupid albino white haired bitch did to me!" He screamed, pointing at his bruised cheek. Spirit began approaching Maka, grabbing her hair and brining her to her feet, she let out a cry of pain, Spirit smirked, "Today I'll have to hurt you even more as a punishment." He whispered into her ear, Maka glared at him and punched him in the stomach, "Why you little piece of shit!" He yowled, kneeing Maka in the chest, he let go of her hair and she feel to the floor in agony, even Kid could not prevent the thought of dying right now as her father stomped onto Maka's rib cage, she screamed in pain.

After a whole hour of endless torture, her father pulled her hair one last time, dragged her to her room and gave her a swift kick onto her stomach, locking the door, he shouting, "No dinner for you!"

Spirit had been quite clever, he had done damage, a lot of damage, but not enough to break anything so no one could be suspicious. Maka cried in her bedroom, the pain only grew worse as she cried, the tears staining her cuts and each time she moved her whole body would cry out in pain. After about an hour of crying, she stood up, grunting in pain but ignoring it. She removed her clothing and walked into the bathroom, taking a knife, a towel, and a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.


	13. It is all really about control

**So it appears this is my most popular story so... Yeah... *Sweat drop* Also this chapter may be a disappointment to how 'dramatic' the ending for the last chapter was...**

**~Angel secretly stil has homework... Shhh**

Maka walked up to the mirror after taking a shower, she had switched into brand new clothing that would cover up both her scars from her dad and what she was doing now. Maka brought the knife closer to her wrist, she was trembling, shaking, you could almost say she was scared. But this feeling was far deeper than just being _scared_, she was far too lost to be in the scared zone. No, she was in a place barely anyone knows, visits, and likes. Maka had a lost expression on her face as she brought the knife close enough to touch her fragile skin, wincing as she dug the knife into her flesh and past her skin, she bit her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed but she didn't stop dragging the knife through her flesh. Soon, Maka felt herself not even feeling the pain, she felt herself, well, enjoying it. Not because she liked the pain but because she felt like she had control.

Control to her was almost everything. She could not control and balance her life, loose knots everywhere and pain being inflicted on her almost daily, the pain even began to let her know that it was a regular day. No she felt like she had no control over anything, except her pain when she drew the knife to herself. Sure she was already limping from the pain she felt every day but that pain she could not control, cutting, she could control.

Maka did one final cut before washing the blood off both the knife and her wrist and rolled down the sleeves of her shirt. She had not noticed the tears on her cheeks until she felt them fall onto her sleeves and stain it. She sighed and wiped away the tears, _pathetic, cutting even when you have problems? Whining and making stupid attempts to attract attention. Your a bitch, a disgusting waste of human life. _Maka thought bitterly with a cold smile on her face. She shook her head, _Shut up! You still have Kid! He loves you and cares for you... Right? _Maka slowly walked up to the door of her bedroom, putting her ear to the door to heat if her father was still awake. She could only hear loud snoring sounds so she tip toed out to the entrance to her house, Maka pulled on a sweater even though the chilly autumn air told her to wear something thicker, she ignored that feeling and walked out of the room silently.


	14. Disappear Very short

**Ugh... After baking cookies for my class I went home cuz I had to go on a vacation. I than started feeling sick and now here I am in USA suppose to be skiing but instead lying in bed with a fever and a coughing fit after a 5 hour drive and watching my siblings fight over the cookie leftovers... T^T. I'll try and update as much as I can from being jealous of my friend who might get a 'Omgsorare' on this website called 'Chickensmoothie' and being sick and having, like, 0 Wifi. Sorry for ranting. *Sweatdrop*.**

**~Angel has the worst headache... T^T**

When Maka walked out of the house the cold wind engulfed her and she shivered, the leaves fell silently and one fell onto her hair, she picked it out and noticed a drop of water dripping off and landing on her sweaters sleeve. Maka didn't even care that it raining until she pulled on her sweater hood and it was soaked.

Maka glanced to her left, a large playground stood there and Maka had the urge to sit down at the swings near the corner, she didn't know why but she did as her mind told her and walked over to the swings and sat. She didn't know what about that place was different compared to the others and a tear slowly crawled down her cheeks, than, it hit her. This was the childhood park she use to go to when her mother and father were still together. With that thought, Maka went on to have a crying fit, she let the tears fall freely and she sighed, it had been so long since they were a happy family.

Maka was so scared with her current life she could not imagine a time where her father did not drink and did not have sex with anything with boobs and at a bar. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the ground, _Stupid stupid papa! _She thought bitterly, her mother had even run away because of her fathers actions. Maka closed her eyes completely and gripped the swings chains that kept the swing in the air, "I wish... I wish that my papa would disappear forever!" She screamed at sky while tears fell down her red cheeks and rain hit her face.

**Sorry! Short cuz, you know, I'm sick...**


	15. A note

**Hey my fellow followers! Just letting you all know I'm not updating a lot because, after we went to the doctor today, I found out I have the flu. Yay. Yup, after my parents telling me the flu shot isn't worth it I got the flu in 'the first time in forever'! Angel! What the heck! Quoting that movie you think is really overrated! Wait, I dun want to be left out! I dun want to chase away my viewers! I mean, I totally love frozen ^^.**

**Anyway, I have the flu and I'm coughing and drinking medicine like there's no tomorrow! Also, I can't swallow pills so I'm sorta stuck here drinking infants liquid stuff, so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my awesome skill of being unable to swallow pills (and while were at it I'm pretty much a wifi addict now. •_• Yup. Wifi is now my drug. Kinda)**


	16. Mainly a note but with a small chappie

**Hey peeps. Very short chapter because guess what? Halfway through I got sick again -.- I guess it's not that bad because it heightens your immune system although I could go life without ever feeling sick. Here's how the original chapter starter looked, PS, no need for advice cuz this is just getting ridiculous, the amount of times I tell you I'm sick is practically whining:**

**'Since Imma feeling a bit better here's another chappie for all ya peeps ^^**

**Oh and read a story called, "A Unexpected Twist" and it was EPIC. It's also a little teeny bit strang but definitely worth reading and devoting your entire lif- *Cough* I mean, it's completely worth your time reading it ^^**

**Also, feeling a little Soma because I just read a TsuStar story, it's not done yet but it's called 'It takes time' really cute story bout Tsubaki and Blackstar, also, in the story, I'm not sure if I'm meant to because I swear Maka and Soul are already dating, but I ship Kid and Maka so much in that FanFic, I dun even know why •3•**

**~Angel's throat hurts from coughing 24/7!'**

**Really sorry guys I keep letting you down. Once I get better I swear I will lock myself in a closet and type until I get 2000 words. I promise.**

Have you ever seen or heard those story's, all telling you to be careful what you wish for? Maka did, in fact, she had even just recently read a novel featuring a character who woke up alone in a old wooden house after a huge fight with his family. I'm sure we all have read these stories.

But sometimes wishes don't come true, and to Maka it seemed like wishes never came true. To be honest, she never got her wishes so often she started wishing for the opposite thing, and those came true, not in the way she hoped they would. They came true the way she had wished it, not the way she had thought. Sometimes even when wishes did 'come true', the joy only lasted a moment until a twist occurred.

So when Maka walked home in the ever lasting rain the last thing she expected was a note on the table and her father gone.

Of course, this had her overjoyed, but as usual, when she read the note, a twist came.

Hello little bitch. I'm going drinking at the bar, a friend of mine called Medusa is coming to baby-sit.

Maka groaned and crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash can. Medusa had come to 'baby-sit' her occasionally, but it was far more like tourture. Worse than what spirit did. She even had poison snakes that could send you to the hospital for a heart attack hanging down for her neck, yes, Maka thought, Medusa was creepy, a horrible torturous being, barely a human.


	17. The snake is silent but deadly?

**Hey guys? It's been Wwwaaaaaayyyy too long, yay flu. Also went to the hospital cuz of it so yay. Health. And the wait was so long it was sad. I'm reaaaalllllyyy sorry I don't update often, and because of that, once I get better I'll try and post a chappie for each story. Even the ones I'm slacking off on (Aka every story).**

**~Angel sounds like a dying octopus right now... (Also whenever she sings).**

Maka groaned and raced upstairs where she locked the door and plopped onto the bed, careful not to injure herself or make any more sharp pains occur. She hated it, she hated her life, the world, the people around her, only the thought of Kid kept her from doing anything reckless. She smiled although tears fell down her cheeks, she picture Kids gentle smile and his handsome golden eyes, why couldn't Soul be like that. Wait, why was she thinking about Soul? Kid was destine to be hers so why did she want Soul to like her too?

Maka was snapped out of her thoughts by a kick on the door downstairs and a woman screaming, "Come down here you little brat!" Maka groaned, waited a few seconds than reluctantly got up and opened her door. Maybe she'll let off a little easier if I get the door... Maka thought as she crept down the stairs from her bedroom and into the living room.

Maka gripped the lock on the door she felt a strong desire to run but her body disagreed, she slowly turned the lock and quickly opened the door, backing away for the fear of what might come.

Maka recoiled at the scent that drifted in when Medusa entered the room, it was a mix of rum and something else...? Raw meat? She shook her head as her mind exploded in thoughts of Medusa murdering people again. Yes, again. Medusa was a criminal and wanted for second-degree murder as Medusa had neglected her son, Crona, leading to her death. Maka knew all of this because she had researched Medusa, and found far too many... Disturbing thoughts...

Medusa wore a long black cloak like dress that connected with her also black sweat pants, she had long snake like tattoos that twirled down her arms and the creepiest smile Maka could imagine.

Medusa smirked at Maka's fearful look, the long snake curled around her neck hanging loosely off raised it's body and hissed, Medusa pet it's head before setting it on the floor, free to roam.

Maka shivered as Medusa approached her, the snake she had set free now hiding in the closet, occasionally hissing.

Medusa kneeled and put her hand on Maka's chin and relished how Maka flinched and put her hands on the floor behind where she sat to keep herself from falling. Medusa gave a evil grin and stood up, letting the helpless girl think she was free and almost scrambling away before Medusa slammed her foot onto Maka's stomach.

Medusa did it again, slamming her foot onto the already in pain Maka, enjoying every screams of pain Maka let out. Medusa than gripped Maka's hair and pulled the broken girl from the floor, she was almost unconscious. "We can't let you go to bed can we?" Medusa smirked and let go of Maka's hair and watched her fall to the floor, Maka only managed a grunt of pain and Medusa frowned.

"How about this?!" Medusa challenged Maka by grabbing Maka's hair with one hand and dragging her into the air, this time planting a punch in the stomach, when no reply but a simple whine came Medusa leaned forward, her breath was full of the scent of beer it began making Maka more woozy. "If you don't scream I will kill you." Medusa whispered angrily as Maka made no response to the kicks or the slaps, Maka groaned, her head hurt like hell but she forced out a scream, not wanting to die. "Good." Medusa grinned, dropping Maka into the floor and kicking her again.


	18. Strength - Randomness

**Sup Peeps! I'm so tired and pissed right now it's annoying, not sure how that works but it does. I guess I'll sum it up in a few words. Life. Sucks. Anyway, I screwed up completely with one of my friends and now I'm officially a jackass. I feel so bad right now... Also, I'm realllllllyyyyyy sorry my peeps that I haven't been updating at all recently, I'm just stressed... Also this chapter and the following few are have some big events so I wanna get them parfecto! So yeah, this is my my second copy of this chapter with rewriting and all! Also, if you wanna know why my writing sucks at the moment is because I'm lazy. Yup, I'm a horrible lazy jackass of a friend who doesn't deserve such good fans. Thank you all! I couldn' have made it here withou you my fellow peeps. Thank you! Also, Angel did research for this chapter! But she sucks at concentrating on anything for more than ten seconds so she just made something up... Kinda...**

**~Angels arm hurts from writing but it's worth it! She also still has a bit of math! Shhh.**

Maka awoke with a pounding feeling in her head, Medusa had left after the house had run out of beer and now Maka was lying on the floor tired, bruised, and bleeding. Her right leg was crushed by Medusa and her rib cage was screaming in pain every time Maka did as little as move. Thank god school doesn't start until Tuesday because of this long weekend. Maka thought hopefully, making a motion to stand. She winced at the pain that shot through her and collapsed to the floor again when she felt her legs give way beneth her. Her phone suddenly buzzed, Maka groaned and began slowly shifting over to the vibarating phone that sat on the old wooden table. "Hello?" Maka rasped, her throat felt like it was on fire when she spoke.

"Hey Maka! It's me, Soul!" A cheerful voice said from the other side.

"Hey," Maka whispered, trying not to make the pain worse she put Bethany to her throat and rubbed it before saying her greeting.

"Maka. Are you okay?" Soul's voice grew quiet and serious as he heard the girl attempting to speak but coughing.

"Ye- yeah. Just, you know, a little sick." Maka fibbed, "I'll b-" before Maka could speak again she let out a violent fit of coughing causing her lungs to scream in pain and Maka to let out a small squeak of pain.

Soul sighed, "Maka, you are not okay, I am taking you to the doctor as soon as I get to your house." Maka groaned, "Come on! I said I was fine Soul!" She pouted, clutching her throat gently to relive any pain and to hide any sign of her sore throat. What kind of idiot takes a person to the doctors or the hospital over a sore throat!? Maka thought angrily as she exited the call, still... He actually cares... Maka though silently, she felt something inside her tingle and she smiled at the feeling... She... Liked this feeling... She-

"Maka! Open the fucking door!" Souls booming voice exploded from the other side of the door in concern. Maka rolled her eye before realizing she wasn't wearing anything to cover up the large bruise on her cheek.

"Err... Soul you pervert! I just got out of the shower! Give me a second you idiot!" Maka shouted, trying to sound as convincing as possible as she stood up cringing at the pain and effort that came with standing up, she slowly limped to her desk in the other side of the room and grabbed her makeup. Although Maka hardly ever used makeup she needed it to hide the bruises her father and his friend committed daily.

"Maka! You've been in there for ten minutes!" Soul's annoyed and worried voice came booming from behind the door as Maka applied the last bits of makeup to her face, "Coming Soul! Learn to be patient!" She shouted back in reply as she hobbled down to the door and peered through the peep hole to see Soul lazily leaning against the wall with his face screaming 'I'm a dork trying to pretend to be cool!'

Maka cautiously opened the door only for Soul to burst out with questions, "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do you want to see a doctor? Is it really bad? Do you think a motorcycle would hurt your throat even more?"

Maka rolled her eyes before coughing again, "I'm fine Soul? Your starting to sound like... Like... Like..." She trailed off and Soul narrowed his eyes, "Like?" Maka sighed, "Never mind." Soul arched an eyebrow but didn't question it, "Kay..." He said, the two left in a moment of awkward silence before Maka coughed again and Soul sighed.

"Maka... Are you sure your okay?" He asked, concern lighting up his eyes. Maka flashed him a weak smile, "Definitly," The two stood for a few more minutes before Maka finally sighed, "Soul... Look, even if something was wrong... What could you do to help?" She whispered quietly while motioning for Soul to come in.

"Maka... What do you mean?" Soul asked her worriedly as they both sat down on a couch, Soul noticed Maka flinching as she sat down and he sighed. When she didn't reply and instead looked down Soul put his hand under her chin and made her look at him in the eye, "What do you mean?..."

Maka couldn't keep it in, she knew that it would wash away her makeup covering her bruise on her cheek but she could not keep it in. She began crying. "Soul... I'm... I'm... Do... Do you think I'm strong?" Soul blinked at her question before nodding, "Yes..."

"Than why am I crying?"


	19. I'm too lazy to come up with a name

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter... What? 16? Meh, welcome to chappie 16 I think my peeps! I actually am writing this before I release my last chappie because you need to read both... Because. Also, warning, I suck at making characters sick or hurt so sorry if Maka seems... Different. Also, this chappie is pretty much a bunch of last minute ideas thrown into a pot and mixed together so yeah, seeing as I suck at being a cook this chappie is pretty much useless goo XD**

**~Angel Out!**

"Than why am I crying?" Her question shocked Soul, he had no idea what to do. All his life girls would just come and fan girl over him, and when a girl cried, he would just ignore it. He was a jerk. A self centered idiot. He was a self centered idiot who was also a jerk.

But this time he felt strange, different. He wanted to hug Maka and comfort her, but he could not find he words. For all his life his family had shunned him, so when he became popular as fuck he felt achieved, he felt wanted, complete. He was an idiot, he thought he was amazing because every girl loved him but here, he sat, in front of the girl he loved, unable to comfort her while she cried her heart out.

But.. Do I love her? Soul asked himself in his head, she was pretty, sure. But she was a nerd, a bookworm, a tiny titted girl with an attitude. But that's what made he intresting, intriguing, that's what made her different. Special.

"So- Soul..." Maka whimper snapped him out of his thoughts. Maka gripped his shirt and clutched it tightly. "It... Well... I guess... I'm... I'm sorry." She whispered, letting go of his shirt and wiping her tears. "I'm just so... Insecure... I guess... I'm scared... As much as I hate saying... I'm scared of..." She stopped and sighed, "Nevermind..."

Soul's eyes shone with sympathy and he leaned forward to hug her, he noticed her flinch at his hug and let out a squeak but he decided to ignore it... Perhaps she was just nervous. Soul thought and sighed as he pulled back, "Maka... Why the hell would you..."

Just then, he noticed it. Her tears had washed away the make up he had not even noticed she was wearing, and underneath the makeup was a bruise. He narrowed his eyes and put his right hand on her cheek to brush away more makeup.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was dripping with venom and it scared Maka, "Oh don't worry." She reassured him a bit too cheerfully that she began coughing again. He sighed, "Maka. I'm going to ask again. Who. Did. This. To. You." Maka glanced away, annoyed, "No one. I just got hit in the face by a ball."

Soul glared at her, unsatisfied with her answer, he grabbed her sleeve as she began to get up and leave. "Soul! What the hell..." Her angry voice trailed off, Soul was staring at her wrist, he was staring intently at the scars that were cut deep in her skin, "Maka... I'm taking you to the hospital..." He whispered as he got up, Maka once again began coughing and Soul sighed, "Come on." He stated blankly as he grabbed her by the hand ignoring her pouting and complaining.

"See! I told you nothing was wrong!" Maka told Soul as they both walked out of the hospital. "Are you kidding? They told you..."

"That my cuts were fine and not infected and my coughing would stop soon if I don't strain myself." Maka smirked, Soul rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we can never be too careful right?"

Maka pretended to look shocked, "Soul! Careful! What the heck is going on!" She teased him playfully, "Clearly someone is feeling better." Soul grumbled, Maka winced as he nudged her, "Nah... I still feel like crap... I'm just glad your here with me." Soul blushed a little and Maka glanced away, the two left in awkward silence as they mounted Soul's motorcycle. "So... Does Kid go to DMWA too?" Maka asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding me? He's popular as fuck, I'm supprised you haven't heard of him being at our school yet." Soul snorted, Maka glanced at him, oblivious to the jealous glint in his eyes.

"Didn't he just come to DMWA a few days ago? I only asked because I heard rumours of this guy named amid liking..." Maka hesitated for a moment, "Liz..." Her words were dripping with hate, "What's wrong?" Soul smirked, "Jealous of Liz?" He teased, although it was killing him to tease her about liking Kid, it was the only thing to throw her off track about him... Liking her...

Maka blushed furiously, "No!" She said a bit too loud, Soul smiled, "I'm just mad because..." Her eyes grew dark before turning back to there cheerful light, "Never mind." Soul sighed, "Maka... Are you sure everything is alright?" Maka rolled her eyes, "Here we go, back to this." She groaned, "Yes MOM. I'm fine." Soul sighed as he reached Maka's house and she got off, waving a goodbye, she slowly limped towards her house. "See you at school." Maka said before Soul sped off into the dust.


	20. Random Chapter with a explanation

**Ello! I'm sorry I've been such a horrible author lately! I barely post anything yet you guys are still there, watching my every move... Kinda XD. You guys are epic. Just epic. Sorry guys... Again, I probably can't post as often, if you know my friend, I call her Mad-Die on this site, yeah, we go to the same school and in that school report cards are coming out soon. I literally have 5 tests this week and a lot of schoolwork to do. I know this isn't a excuse for my laziness but it's at this time I would like to say I'm really, really, sorry.**

**Also, more news, if you read my other stories... I probably can't update them anytime soon, most of them, I can still update this story, I can help you, and Run Away but just not as often. I'm really sorry, I just am starting to get off track on those stories and I don't have a clear story line yet. So I'm really sorry but I have to concentrate on the stories I do know how I'm going to write out and complete. Once again, I'm sorry. You can all give me a virtual punch. Feel free to just spam #VirtualPunchYouIdiot!LOL on your reviews if you want, I've been a real jerk making you guys wait so long. Also, please please don't post a review telling me how I'm not a jerk and stuff like that because I appreciate how epic you are and how nice you are, I really want to thank you guys and making this all about me isn't really what I want. Anyway, now that were off the sad stuff, THANK YOU ALL! YOUR ALL THE MOST EPIC PEEPS OF ALL TIME!**

**You guys are epic. Just epic. I couldn't have made it here without you all. Thank you.**

**~Shush! Angel is great at copy and pasting! ;)**

As Maka walked into the classroom she spotted Soul waving her over and plenty of girls scowling and glaring at her. Maka sighed, it's not like she had other places to sit. Her coughing had eased at least but she herself still ached. "Hey Maka." Soul grinned as other girls swooned, "Hey..." Maka replied nervously as the same girls glared daggers at Maka. "So do you still cough?" Soul questioned her as he motioned for her to sit down beside him, Maka sighed before squeezing through the crowd of girls staring at Soul, "Not really." Maka said as she watched in amusement at Soul's eyebrow twitching at the girls who stared at his every move, "Hey So-" She trailed off as the girls whipped their heads around to glare at Maka, Soul sighed, "Will you girls get the fuck out of here?" Two or so girls backed away sadly but the rest either angrily glared at Maka or burst out crying. After all the girls had dramatically left crying or angrily stomped away Maka sighed, "How often does that happen?" Soul shrugged as if this wasn't out of the ordinary, "Two or three times a day. Stein usually scares them away by throwing a scalpel into the wall behind us and telling them to 'shut up and get into your seats. I won't miss next time." Soul quoted as he pointed to the freshly painted wall behind them, even the fresh paint could not hide the holes that littered the wall, probably from Steins scalpel.

"Maka? I asked you a question." Stein frowned, Maka was pulled from her imagination and into reality with the sound of his voice. "Uh... Could you please repeat the question?" Maka asked timidly, Stein sighed, "Soul is making a influence on you Maka." Stein said, disappointed. At these words many people whipped around and stared at her and Soul, she heard Soul groan and he covered his face and Maka grew beet red as the boy with blue hair began jumping up and down yelling, "Aww! Hasn't our Souly grown!? He's finally got a girlfriend that he likes back!" He shouted obnoxiously as another girl with long raven black hair tried to get him to sit down while other girls just glared at her and boys laughed at them.

Stein just sighed and sat down on his chair and faced the chalk board and began writing out words. He heard a sudden thud and a loud "Ouch! You cannot hurt your god!" from a boy, probably Blackstar, and a girl innocently squeak, "Opps."

As Maka walked in the hallway she watched as notes fell out of her locker and tumbled onto the floor, she groaned and unfolded one,

'Stop hanging around Soul loser! He wants a pretty girls with big boobs! If you continue to hang around Soul, tiny-tits, misfortion will come to both of you!

-RK'

Maka snorted, she crumpled the note and stuffed it into her pocket. I mean, they even wrote misfortune wrong! Maka thought angrily as she kicked the rest of the notes away from her locker and grabbed her lunch bag and a book and closed her locker and began to make her way to the lunchroom.

"Well! Looky here! It's tiny-tits!" A voice exclaimed in pretend shock, "Looks like your Souly Wouly isn't here to save you!" A group of girls stepped out and blocked her path to the lunchroom. "Let me pass!" Maka shouted and raised her hand to strike the girl with blonde hair with a book, the girl made no attempt to stop Maka but she was not hit because a boy from behind her grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her in closer, twisting Maka's arm to behind her back. Maka let out a painful squeak and the boy covered her mouth with his hand before smirking, "Remember Hantona, you owe me." The boy said in a rough voice as he struggled to keep Maka locked in her position, the girl smiled, as she approached Maka she leaned in and whispered into Maka's ear, "No one is going to save you from us..." She hissed as the other two girls grinned evilly. "Sakarou, Lilly, let's show this girl a lesson. Maka's eyes widen as the green haired girl, Sakarou or Lilly, slapped her. The blonde then kicked her in the stomach causing Maka to groan and crouch down, the blonde smiled, "My turn," She grinned evilly, raising a fist to punch Maka Maka closed her eyes bracing herself for the punch but it never came. Squinting, she spotted a flash of black and white, "Kid?" She whispered, astonished.


	21. Title?

**So I was debating between a new chapter for 'Run Away' or, you know, this story, but seeing as it's my most popular story I decided to go with this one. Yay... Also, next week you might not see a lot of me because, guess what, 4 tests... .-. **

**Also, today I noticed something. Soul's sythe upside down looks sorta like his signature smirk... HALF-LIFE 3 CONFURMED! XD**

**And... Just starting to watch Death Note... And in episode 7 all they pretty much do is walk XD.**

**WARNING: SHORT CHAPPIE!**

**~Angel still has homework! **

"Kid?" Maka spluttered, surprised. His striking gold eyes were narrowed into a glare as he punched the boy grabbing her arms causing the boy to release her and the girls to scream and race away. Maka scrambled to her feet and watched in fear as the boy angrily punching back at Kid. Although Kid had caught the boys punch the boys kick to Kids stomach had caused Kid to wince. "Kid!" Maka shouted and prepared to run and stop the boy before she felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around, fearing he girls had come back, instead she saw Liz, one of the most popular kids in school, beaming at her.

"He's got this." Liz told her, Maka jumped back from Liz's grip and stared in her in plain shock, "Uhh... What are you doing here?" She asked awkwardly, expecting this to be a sick joke or something, "I'm with Kid." Liz replied cheerfully, Maka felt her heart sink but she nodded, "Aren't you suppose to be... You know... Criticizing me right now? You know, bullying I guess...?" Maka asked in a hesitant tone. Liz stared at her in shock, "Oh come on Maka! You can't literally tell me you think all the popular people are bad!?" Liz exclaimed, giggling a bit. Maka shook her head, not wanting to upset Liz in fear of what she might do, in fear of what Liz's sister might do.

After an awkward 3 minutes Maka spent slouched against the wall. Her stomach was still screaming in pain but Maka had already gotten use to pain. "That'll teach him a lesson." Kid growled as he approached Maka and Liz, he kneeled so he could inspect Maka closely, "Well your not hurt that badly." He smiled and stood up again.

Maka felt her face grow red when he looked down again and ask, "Maka, are you fine if me and Liz go somewhere else? I'm not sure if I want to leave you alone after what just happened." Maka smiled, "I'm fine, just gimme a sec." As she struggled to her feet, Kid held out a hand and she gladly took it, pulling her to her feet he smiled and then looked at Liz, "Do you wanna go out for lunch today?" Liz nodded, "Definitely." She replied with a smile, the two blushed then leaned forward to kiss only to hear Maka drop her textbook and staring wide eyes at them.

"Oh... Sorry Maka, I guess you don't want us doing this in front of you." Liz chuckled, looking a bit flustered and flushed. "Making out, I mean." Kid smiled at her, he too looked flushed, "Maka are you sure you're fine going to the cafeteria alone?" Maka smiled and nodded, turning away quickly after picking up her textbook, she bit her lip to keep from crying in their sight but the moment she reached a empty hallway her tears slowly slid out, soon turning into a full out crying session.

Maka knew Kid liking her back would be too good to be true, she knew that he was wealthy, good looking, and a gentleman while Maka was poor and could barely support herself, she was hideous, and she was a whiny brat. She stood up, the only person you thought cared about you, doesn't. No one wants me anymore. No one needs me anymore. I should just curl up in a ball and die. Maka thought bitterly, she felt her heart being torn into two. She thought she could endurance the pain, and she did, physically though. She had been suffering pain physiologically and she didn't even know until the final brick was tossed and she snapped.


	22. Hidden Insanity

**Sorry it took so long for this chappie... I have so mucus tests ;W;... Tomorrow I have a French test and a social studies test and yesterday and the day before I had a science and gym test... Don't ask. Thank god there's a PA day on Friday. Shush. I can dream ;S;.**

**Well, looks like this story might have 40 chapters. Well my chappies are like 3 words long so yay!**

**Guest: Don't worry! I don't really care whether you ship Kima or Soma so I won't get mad, as long as you enjoy the story I'm happy! I use to ship Kima until I realized just how much Soma makes sense. But whatever, it's my option and no one cares about my option! XD And this story will be Soma ^^**

**Anyway, please do me a huge favor by checking out my friends account, her username is 'XMad . ManX' just without the spaces. **

**Ugh... Sorry. Short and really badly planned chapter, mainly because I had a 1,200 word or so chappie ready for you guys but nooooooo. My wifi decides to shut itself down because it refuses for me to get any success. Sorry guys ;W;**

**~Angel Out!**

Maka's eyes were puffy and red as she stopped crying, she refused to cry, to be weak, to be pathetic. "Too late for that..." She muttered to herself, chuckling at her statement. She sighed before grabbing the blue hoodie stained with rain she owned on the floor next to her and pulled it on, sighing again, she stuffed her hands in the pockets. Closing her eyes, she began thinking.

Perhaps Kid never liked her, he was just toying with her until he found the right moment to pretend that he liked her and then shatter her. Broken, she felt broken. She chuckled again at the thought, of course he didn't like you, no one does. "No one." She mumbled bitterly with a small hint of pain and sorrow.

She slowly struggled to her feet but managed to get up with the help of the wall, she grunted in pain as she stood up but ignored it, the pain of having a crush who you thought like you but then tear your heart into shreds when he kisses another girl is more painful, far more painful.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she was done, done with everything. "Are you read to come to me, giving up?" The demon's voice whispered into her ear, Maka shivered but nodded hesitantly, "Yes..." The demon's smile widened, "We can cause everybody who dared to hurt you pain, we can make them gasp for air, make them beg for forgiveness, but most of all, we can make them feel everything you enduranced for so long." Maka hesitated before nodded, "I can feel my sanity slipping..." The demon grinned, "I'm using my insanity to guide you, Maka, just melt into this feeling of warmth, of love, of peace. Maka, give your sanity up." Maka nodded, her eyes blank and she mindlessly followed the demon's voice, he was leading her to the bridge.

It was raining again, her hoodie almost provided no protection but she couldn't care less, she was going to where she would be happy, she would have something she had not felt for so long. Maka approached the bridge and climbed over the railing, she felt her hand tremble as she almost lost her footing, she didn't realize she was shaking, she was scared. Pathetic. "Come on Maka..." A voice whispered in a silky and smooth voice, she was about to jump before she heard a small voice,

"No! Maka why are you doing this!" A floating object circled her, she had not seen this madness before, it felt different, she felt... Strange. Before Maka could answer the demon swatted the floating object, "Maka is a waste of space! We're just getting rid of trash! Everyone would be happier if she was gone! No one likes her! I'm only granting her a wish!" The demon hissed as if Maka wasn't there, the floating object looked over at Maka, "Please... Soul needs you! Your friends need you! If you go... Soul wil-" the demon scoffed at the object and stomped on it, the object melted into the puddle below and it's last plead was, "Maka... Leave insanity."

The demon smiled before turning back to Maka who was shocked, the demon scoffed, "Maka... Insanity and madness will always be with you, the object is wrong, even if you escape this time insanity will always be there, clawing at you, waiting for something to trigger it. Insanity is everywhere, in every person and every animal, everything is drenched with insanity, only the brave ones dare to join it."

Maka shivered as the demon began to fade with its words, the red bloody sky was lost and the world she saw raining black liquid was gone, lost, the world was now back to the plain blue world. She sighed, "Might as well..." She dead panned, only a small trace of sadness could be heard in her voice, she looked up and smiled, "Kami... I'm coming." She whispered before pushing herself off the ledge.


	23. Backstory time o3o

**Marf... Google just keeps screwing me over ;W;**

**~Angel Out.**

Maka heard someone shout but she couldn't make out the words as she had hit her head against the bridge when she pushed herself off, then she felt a painful yank on her arm preventing her from falling, the rain didn't seem to bother the person as they had dropped the umbrella on the floor to rush to help her. Still, Maka's eyes remained blank. She felt the persons grip on her arm tighten as they began to slowly pull her up, when she almost reached the top she found herself slipping into a unconcious state, the last word she heard before blacking out was her name.

Maka woke to piercing red eyes glancing down at her, they were intense with emotions, when Maka stared at the eyes she felt a blow to her heart and Maka wanted to melt away or stare somewhere else to stop this unsettling feeling. Perhaps it was because not once before in her lifetime had she seen such emotions in a single glance.

"Maka..." A hoarse voice mumbled, Maka froze, "Soul..." She whispered quietly, he sat I front of her, they were close enough to kiss. Maka stared at Soul while he stared at her, both were unable to look away. In his eyes Maka found the emotions again, she saw fear, confusion, anger, worry, and the thing that kept swinging at her heart, hurt. His pure red eyes were dripping with hurt, the hard gaze from before had melted into a sad, hurt, and afraid look.

"What the hell Maka... What the FUCK Maka!" He started shouting, when she attempt to get up from the bed she noticed that she was in a hospital bed and in a long white gown, there was machinery attached to her arm and a loud beeping machine to measure her heartbeat near her. Her head hurt and she was dizzy, she had a large bruise on her head and a cast on her arm.

"Soul..." Maka mumbled darkly, looking down at herself, Soul snapped back from his angry ranting and turn to gaze at her worriedly, "What?" He asked gently, his eyes brimming with worry, "I'm sorry." Maka whispered before bursting out, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She shouted, "Look, I was being an idiot because the demon told me he could cause pain to the others who caused me pain and that if I jumped it would take away all my pain! And I just can't stand my father! He-" She stopped, her eyes widening and her hands covering her mouth, "Go on." Soul narrowed his eyes but Maka shook her head, "No... I can't. I'm sorry." Soul glared at her.

"Does he... Hurt you?" Soul asked her, his voice was not yet harsh but I had a tone of anger. Maka shook her head but when Soul shot her a disbelieving look she sighed, "No he..." She began but not before Soul could sigh and interrupt her, "How bout this. I tell you my story and you tell me yours." Maka scoffed but nodded reluctantly.

Her eyes widened as Soul sat down on her bed and began pulling off his shirt, "What the hell Soul!" Maka shouted in surprise, she as beat red and glancing away from him, Soul smirked a little but he returned to being serious after she had noticed his scar and began panicking, "Oh my god Soul! We need to get that checked! Did you tell the doctor? I'm calling a nurse right now!" Maka rushed out, panicked, Soul let out a small regretful chuckle.

"Maka, I go this scar from my father. My family is sorta known for being musicians, me and my father are pianoists. My older brother is a violinist and is 'perfect', I was always his shadow, I was under him, I was always less than him. One day my family brought me to my brothers graduation and I was to play piano there.

My family always hated my playing of piano because I liked dark gloomy songs. When I was finished with my songs the crowd was speechless, they were all shocked and disgusted with what I was playing at a graduation, only one person clapped, I didn't see that persons face but I wish I did but anyway, off topic.

The crowd hated my music just like my family, so much so that my father pulled me off stage. He yelled at me and screamed, that's when I had enough and told him to fuck off, in a fit of rage he lept at me with a prop in his hand, I think it was a sycthe or something, and he scratched me. He told me that not only had I humiliated myself but the entire Evans family, he told me I was worthless, useless, so often that I would cut myself and have suicidal thoughts.

My family scorned me so much that when I ran away I they told everyone that they didn't even have a son." Soul told her nervously, as he recalled the past he saw Maka gapping at him and he chuckled, pulling on his shirt, "But that's all in the past now." Soul mumbled, the stared at her again, "Now it's your turn." Maka took a deep breath and began.

"Back then we were a happy family, my mother would always read to me and my father would always be cooking us dinner or lunch or breakfast. It all changed one day when my mother found my father sleeping with another woman. This changed our lives, we were no longer the happy Albarn family but the family who was poor, had a father who broke people's hearts everyday, and the mother with a short temper.

This went on for about two months until my mom decided she would and could not deal with it anymore. She filed for divorce. After the case was solved my father won custody of me and she fled to somewhere else. My father hated her for doing this and since he drinks almost everyday he sees me as my mom and abuses me. At least that's what I think. Also every time he does get into jail he gets out on a bail, it's stupid. All men are stupid. They break peoples hearts into little pieces, eight torn, shattered, and broken pieces." Maka was now crying, "Soul... Do you think I'm pretty?" Maka asked him, hitting her lip, Soul scratched his neck uncomfortably and mumbled, "Yes..."

"Than why does no one love me? Why does everyone I like not like me back? Why does everyone else have a fairy tail ending? I should have known that you can't trust anyone, they just stomp your little heart to pieces."


	24. Sweet sweeeeeet revenge

**I just had the sweetest dream ever and I wish that phone didn't ring so I could relive it... It was about Maka and Soul and it was so cute o3o but it was also really weird... **

**Thank Y'all for reading!**

**~Angel Out!**

Soul felt something click inside his head and his eyes narrowed, "Maka..." He slowly said, "Did Kid... Hurt you?" He sighed when he recived no reply from Maka an she just stared at the bed sheets, "Maka... It's okay... You can trust me." Soul whispered gentily while watching Maka clutch her bed sheet tighter and tears slowly fell, each drop staining the white bed sheet, she was shaking, and when Maka finally looked at Soul her green eyes were harsh and tears trailed down her face slowly, she smiled manically before shaking her head and sighing.

"Sorry, sometimes when I'm tired I just let insanity take over." That was all she said before glancin away, Soul narrowed his eyes even more, "Maka. Answer me." He stated. Maka sighed and looked downwards again, staring blankly at the bed sheets, "No... Not really... At least not physically." Maka whispered, hesitant. Soul's eyes narrowed and he glared at the roof before softening and turning towards Maka, "I- I'm- I'm sorry to hear that..." Soul whispered to her, she glanced down, mumbling a 'It's fine' to Soul before lying down on her bed.

"I mean... I guess it's fine. I should have known he'd choose someone else, I mean, everyone does." Soul sat down and stared at her in the eye, "Everyone... Except me..." He whispered into her ear, his voice caused her to shiver and when he pulled back Maka grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "Soul..." He looked back, "Yes?" Maka looked up, "Thank you, for everything." Soul grinned back at her, he turned around fully and leaned in, his face was an centimetre (Or for you Americans, Inch) away from her face and Maka was blushing red, in Soul's opinion, she was cute when she was flushed, "Maka I-"

The door burst open and there stood the blue haired boy waving around a newspaper shouting, as he entered the place Soul backed away quickly, flushed, "Err... Blackstar?" The bluenette looked at Soul angrily, he leapt at him, completely oblivious to Maka's prescence, "Soul! Why the hell did you have to be on a newspaper?! That should be me!" Soul raised an eyebrow, "Newspaper?" The bluenette nodded, "Yeah! You saved some stupid girl while someone was watching and now YOUR picture is plastered everywhere! Also! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! And that you were emo! And tha-" Soul sighed overwhelmed, "Damn you press." He muttered under his breath before replying, "Look, it wasn't my intention to g-"

"But you did!" The bluenette burst out, "And besi-" A loud boom could be heard and Blackstar lay on the floor with a book next to him, "O- Ouch..." He groaned, Maka sighed, her eyes were closed and she was smiling aggressively, she let out a puff of relief and looked up and a amused Soul, "What?! He was getting annoying!" Maka pouted innocently, Soul grinned, Blackstar can really change the mood.

"Well..." Soul scratched his neck, "I gotta go... Do something. Sorry." Soul waved goodbye at Maka and grabbed Blackstar by his hood (He was wearing a sweater. Shut up, I can dream ;W;) and walked out the door, only stopping to tell Maka to be sure to drink her water and eat as much as she could.

Soul approached Kids house angrily, his fists curled into balls. He had dropped off Blackstar at his house and walked a few kilometres to get to the snooby rich spoiled brats house and now he was going to make sure Kid regreted everything Kid did to his... Wait his? Soul face-palmed, "Forget I said anything." He mumbled. He was going to make Kid regret he did anything to Maka. To Maka. His fists tightened and his eyes narrowed as he knocked at the house tensely.

Soul heard someone shout, "I'm coming!" and the shuffling of feet, as the door swung open he saw a girl about his age standing in front of him, "Hey." The girl said, Soul frowned, "Can I see Kid?" The girl sighed, "If your another brother of a desperate girl who wants him to dump me than no." Soul half grinned, "Something like that." The girl rolled her eyes, "Kid! Someone's here for you!"

Kid walked down the stairs in the exact middle, "Yes?" The girl shrugged and pointed to Soul before walking off. Kids eyes flashed with unreadable emotions at the sight of Soul but they faded as he approached Soul, "What do you want." Kid hissed, "Come to steal my new girlfriend?" Soul shook his head, taken back at 'the gentleman' angry at him. Soul's eyes narrowed, he held a fist above his head and clutched Kid's collar.

"This is for you for destroying my friends heart and making her deal with even more pain to add on to her old scars!" Soul shouted, his fist collided with Kids face and Kid slumped to the floor when Soul leg go of Kid's collar, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away, casting one last glance over his shoulder and mumbled, "For a assistant of a doctor it's sad you almost caused the death of someone. Remember that broken up girl? Maka?" He told Kid before turning around and walking away.


	25. Update - Don't hate me -Angel

**Hey guys... I made the slightly painful and really hard decision to delete all my stories except for this one and Before I Die. Don't worry, I will restart them, probably, but I just want a fresh start for those stories okay, I'm really really sorry. I really hope you understand.**

**-Angel is actually serious**


	26. I miss him

**So if you guys didn't notice, I deleted all my stories including Before I die (After I re-read it it sucked...), all except this one. I won't explain here but if you need further info feel free to message me. Once** **again**,** I'm soooooo sorry. I just felt like I needed a fresh start. Please don't hate me...**

**Also, this chapter will tie in on later chapters.**

**~Angel Out.**

Kid lay on the floor as Soul grudgingly walked away, "Ma... Maka." He mumbled, his eye was screaming in pain but he could care less. Soul's haunting words burnt into his skin and felt like acid, the pain was worse than his physical pain. "Kid!" Liz shouted, racing out of the house to reach her boyfriend, "Are you okay? What did he do?" She shouted in worry as she raced out the door to look at Kid, his blank expression and his lack of cocern for the fact that symmetry was off balance.

"Yeah Liz." Kid shot her a half-hearted smile as she pulled him up worriedly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets sadly and walked into the house with his head hung in shame and sadness, Liz followed after him silently but stopped and watched him sadly as he limped up stairs.

For so long Kid had blamed Soul for everything that went wrong in his life, his mother's death, his first girlfriend he ever had abandoning him, even the depression that haunted him, but he had not once, thought about how this affected Soul. "I'm a greedy selfish bastard." Kid smirked sadly, his hair sagged and drooped over his eyes, "Soul. Tell me, how bad have I hurt you?" Kid asked as he sat down on his bed and stared at the mirror, "Tell me about the pain you've felt because of me. Tell me, how did you deal with it?"

-•Kid/Liz•-

"Ten years ago Soul and me were great friends, even our parents were friends, one night attending a party a person who was drunk, a red headed man, grabbed a gun and began shooting randomly, he almost hit Soul... Before... My mother jumped in and blocked the bullet." Liz heard Kid whispered silently inside his room, her heart almost broke, "I blamed him, I hated him. I even yelled at him and stole away almost all his friend with these words. I was an idiot. I only thought for myself, I don't know what he suffered from this."

-•Soul•-

"It broke my heart." Soul whispered at the floor, he stood under a tree with his hoodie on, these were the only things protecting him from the heavy rain, "But I couldn't tell him how sorry I was, I just didn't have the courage. So instead, like he coward I am, I hid myself away from everyone." Soul mumbled, recalling the past to himself. Feeling tears slowly crawling down his cheeks. He hid this past to Maka because he didn't want her to know that he knew Kid. He just... Couldn't bare it if..."

-•Kid•-

"Another person betray him. Me. I tore everything away from him, I even moved away because of the pain, what a coward I am, he was brave, he took the verbal abuse like it was nothing, he stood in his spot. He didn't hide from this, but I did." Kid murmured, "Six years later I met up with Soul again, we became enemies almost immediately. I found out he replaced me with a blue haired kid and I was furious. I was so selfish, pathetic, unsymmetrical. I wanted Soul not to be friends with the boy, and whenever I past Soul with in the halls we fought. Every time I saw Soul with the anyone I wanted to kill someone. I didn't want him to be happy while I was still burning in hell."

-•Soul•-

"It was horrible, I was so angry I couldn't take it. I went to a bar to drench my sorrows in something that would stop the pain. When he came back from my past my whole persona shattered, I was no longer cool ass Soul but that kid whole killed a parent. I honestly think I should have said sorry, but I contained such a large ego, I had too much pride. I refused to back down. I soon became addicted to drinking, but I stopped after on day at a bar where a girl walked up to me and..."

-•Kid•-

"He was kissing my girlfriend at a bar. I felt the pain return full force and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. The next day I screamed at him, we yelled and fought until a girl I don't remember came up to us and threw a book at us. I watched as she walked away like nothing was wrong, I wanted that, I wanted nothing to be wrong, but every... Had already shattered."

-•Soul•-

"Like peices of glass broken on he floor, that's how I felt. I felt broken."

-•Kid•-

"Not just I but"

-•Soul•-

"Both of us. Sometimes"

-•Kid•-

"I wish I apologized but"

-•Soul•-

"He's better off now."

-•Kid•-

"Without me screwing up"

-•Soul•-

"His life. Now that I've had time to think about this I realized"

-•Kid•-

"Just"

-•Soul•-

"How"

-•Kid•-

"Much"

-•Soul•Kid•-

"I miss him."

-^•-*•-•*-•^-

The woman smiled at the paper, "I really miss you." A tear slipped and dropped on the paper staining it, "Just wait.. I'm coming home."


End file.
